Can't Fight This Feeling
by KeepCalmAndKlaine
Summary: Kurt is a popular fashion designer in New York. Blaine is a pop/movie star living in California. What happens when they meet at an LA fashion party? Will their lives change forever, or will it only end in heartbreak? Reviews would be great! I'd love to hear what you think :) KeepCalmAndKlaine


**Hi! This is my new story! Read and Review :) Tell me what you think :) xx**

Chapter One

Kurt stepped back, admiring his work. Grey tux, white long-sleeved shirt and black trousers.

"Just a couple of buttons...maybe a pocket..." Kurt mumbled, grabbing some more material from the side. He was in his New York Design Studio, and he loved it so much. Just then, his assistant, Emma, walked in.

"Hey Kurt..." She said, grinning.

"What are you smiling about?" Kurt chuckled, adding a button to the trousers.

"Oh just...these!" Emma squealed, producing two tickets to the Fashion Designers Showcase, in LA.

"OMG Emma! You didn't...!"

"I did! Well, not really. Do you know Santana? Santana Lopez?" Emma asked, giving him the tickets.

"Yeah, course. I designed a dress for her last year.." Kurt replied, now looking slightly confused.

"Well, she was saying about how much she loved that dress you did for her, and she remembered me from that red carpet last year!"

"Yeah.." Kurt murmured, sewing a button onto the side pocket he just made.

"Then she asked me to give these to you!" Emma smiled, hugging Kurt.

"This is great! You're coming as well!" Kurt said, giving a ticket to Emma, but she pushed it away gently.

"No, I couldn't..." Emma said, although you could just see in her eyes how much she wanted to go.

"Of course you are! You are my best friend, and my best assistant I've ever had.." Kurt smiled and gave her the ticket. This time, she accepted.

"Okay. I'll come!" Emma laughed, and left to make drinks.

* * *

The next day, they arrived in LA, after the very long and tiring trip.

"I'm going to go grab a coffee. Want one?" Kurt asked Emma, and when she nodded, he went off into that direction. Emma waited for their suitcases, and as she turned around, she bumped into a tall, curly-haired boy, with a smile on his face.

"Oh, uh, sorry..." Emma mumbled, her throat catching on her words.

"Its fine, don't worry about it." The boy said, smiling. He then walked off into the direction of the taxi's with a guitar shaped case and a charming smile. Emma then saw Kurt's luggage sliding away from her, and ran to catch it. Then she saw her own, and walked off towards the coffee stand. Kurt saw her immediately.

"Hey Emma.." He said, handing his assistant a cup.

"Hey. Lets get going," Emma said, eager to see the tall boy again. They hailed a cab and got in, looking around at all the buildings around them. Soon, they stopped outside a beautiful old building named Chateau Marmont.

"Emma...its amazing!" Kurt said, getting out.

"I know" Emma giggled. "This is the best place for seeing celebrities, and they make  
nice tea"

Kurt smiled at her, and they walked in.

* * *

_****_It was now 2 pm, and the showcase was starting. Emma and Kurt took their seats in the large hall. As they sat and looked around, Emma noticed a familiar face.

"Kurt! Kurt, look!" Emma nudged Kurt, who now looked pretty confused.

"What..?" He asked, looking where Emma pointed.

"I met him earlier...I bumped into him when we were at the airport.." Emma said. "I just realized...its Blaine! Blaine Anderson!"

Kurt gasped. Blaine Anderson was currently the worlds largest pop/movie star. He had starred in loads and loads of films, and had just released him new album, Animal. At that exact moment, said boy turned around and saw Emma. He came over and smiled.

"Are you following me or something?" He asked, laughing. Then he saw Kurt. "Oh My Gosh. Are you...K-Kurt HUMMEL!?" He was now shaking with excitement.

"Yeah. You're Blaine Anderson..right?" Kurt asked, shaking Blaine's hand.

"Yes! I am!" Blaine looked really happy at the thought of Kurt Hummel knowing HIS name. "I LOVE your clothes! They are just...Oh my gosh. Amazing. That black suit? For the Winter Collection? Wore it to my very first red carpet."

"Really?" Kurt asked. "That's amazing. I'm so glad you liked it" He smiled.

"Would you like to come and sit with us?" Emma asked, receiving a smile from Kurt, knowing she had said the right thing.

"Of course!" Blaine smiled "If that's okay with you Kurt?"

Kurt nodded in approval and they all sat down, chatting about designs and fashion. Soon, the lights went down in the audience and all you could see was the catwalk. The girls who modeled the clothes were beautiful, Kurt had to admit. The boy models came out, showing off suits, jeans and designer outfits. Then pairs came out, a boy and girl, wearing matching clothing, two boys wearing fashionable suits, and then finally, a Latina girl and a blonde girl came strutting out, showing off a red silk dress each.

"That's Santana! And her girlfriend Brittany!" Emma smiled, knowing that all Santana ever wanted to do was model dresses. And now she got to, in LA's biggest Fashion Show. Kurt made a mental note to talk to her after the show. After more models and more designs, the designers themselves came out and received rounds of applause and cheers. Eventually, though, the show ended, and the presenters thanked everyone for coming, and that there would be a part in a few minutes for everyone to attend.

They all filed out and walked through to the after-party.

_**Hi! Thank you all for reading the first chapter - If you got this far! I may not be on for a while because I am moving! I am sorry to any Summer Memory fans, but I will update ASAP :) I hope you guys like this, I spent a LOT of time getting it perfect! After all, it is my first official story I will be writing, on my own! :) Reviews would be amazing, I'd love to hear what you think about this :)**_


End file.
